All I Want
by trunks111
Summary: GaaraKiba. Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Kiba is very open about his thoughts and feelings and knows exactly where he wants to go in life. Gaara is the exact oppsite in personality. His goal, is to get back what is his. But for it to work, he needs someone, someone who can help him, and that someone will help him in more ways than just the one.
1. Shoulda

'_Before I hung up the phone all I could hear _  
_Was the dial tone ring in my ear _  
_If I could go back in time _  
_I'd say those three words _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _  
_And this can't be saved if you can't be found _  
_You hung up and left me for dead on the ground _  
_You didn't even say goodbye _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you_'

Finally, Kiba stepped off the bus, hand on the strap of his bag as he looked around. He was going to realize his dream soon. He had just started at Konoha University. He is a freshman, majoring in Veterinary Science, to become a vet.

Also, Konoha had a swim team, which he would be joining. With his duffel bag in his other hand, he began the trek to the dorms. He'd have a male roommate, most likely a freshman like himself.

Upon arriving to his assigned room and opening the door, he was shocked to find half the room covered in clothes and two posters adorning the wall to the left.  
Definitely curious as to who his roommate was, Kiba began to set his things about the room, taking the other small dresser and setting his two bags at the foot of his bed.

From the messenger bag, he extracted a book, Insomnia by Stephen King. He then laid on his bed and continued to read.

A tall blond teen was running down the hall, his head down, tears streaming down his lightly tanned face.  
He couldn't believe it, AGAIN! Fumbling with his key, he finally unlocked the and opened the door to his room, banging it shut and flopping onto his bed and continuing to sob into his pillow.

The blond hadn't noticed the brunette on the other bed. The brunette, however, had noticed the blond and was now sitting up and looking over at the blond concernedly.

Torn, Kiba sat and watched for a few moments before walking over to the other bed and sitting beside the blond and comfortingly rubbing circles into the blond's back.  
A bright blue orb blinked at him through tears. "Who are you?" He sniffled.

"Your new roommate. Can I know what's wrong?"

"I was dumped. Again!" The blond exclaimed, bursting into more tears.

Kiba continued to rub the blond's back. "Why?"

"Because I said 'I love you' and he said 'I think we should see other people'."

The blond continued to sniffle, tears still flowing from his eyes, but his chest no longer heaved.

A while later, the blond asked, "So what's your name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

'_Now that you're gone I'm wasting away _  
_The life has been siphoned right out of my veins _  
_If I could go back in time _  
_I'd say those three words _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _  
_And this can't be saved if you can't be found _  
_You hung up and left me for dead on the ground _  
_You didn't even say goodbye _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you_'

- Elsewhere on campus -

A tall, lanky red head was sitting on a picnic table in the shade of one of the largest trees on the campus. His sea foam green eyes were staring into the distance, focused, yet unfocused.

His thoughts, as always, were on why he was here instead of at his estate.

But of course, he knew to whom the blame fell. His _father_. Though that word was imbued with anger, his face remained smooth, emotionless. His _father_ was keeping him out of the way. So that things could be ran as _he_ wanted them. Because Gaara was still a child, he had much studying to do before he could take over the business.

Only in his thoughts did he snort at this.

He knew more than that fool man could ever hope or even dream to know. He knew far more. Yet he had been shipped here, along with his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro wasn't fazed of course, he was excited and had been on the verge of begging to be allowed to go to the University, simply, to meet guys. Nor was Temari fazed, all she cared about was getting the next girl into her bed.

Again, he only snarled in his mind.

They were such wastes of space! It was as if they did not care about their well-being. Their future. Although he did not put much stake in family, those two had been there for him, unfailingly. So, he would protect them, always. Sometimes though, they were just so infuriatingly stupid! Now, for instance, leaving him and going off to find new fuck buddies. When they should be plotting how the fuck to get back and their business not be in shambles! He had created the business himself, he was only eight years old. His uncle had seen his sketches and work, and together, they began it. For five years, it had been his. Then his _father_ had realized it was making money. And so, first opportunity, he had shipped Gaara and his siblings off to University.

On the inside, Gaara seethed with rage. On the outside, he was the picture of perfect, dark calm.

_'When you said those three words  
I kinda freaked out  
When you said them first my jaw hit the ground  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
And this can't be saved  
And this can't be saved  
If you can't be found  
If you can't be found  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you_'


	2. Interest

'_It falls, apart,_  
_from the very start,_  
_it falls apart,_  
_seems like everything i touch, falls apart,_  
_everything around me, falls apart,_  
_when i walk away from you.  
i wish i could but i dont,  
always keep the promises i've kept,  
i wish i could, but i can't,  
always give, whatever i have left,  
and now its all so clear,  
doesnt anyone see whats happening here?_'

- Back with Naruto and Kiba -

"So what was the guy's name?"

"Neji Hyuga," Naruto said quietly, still laying on his stomach, hugging his pillow tightly.

"How long had you been together?"

"Almost a year," he replied.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Kiba asked, grinning over at the blond.

Naruto stared at him, incredulous. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. I think you and I are going to be pretty tight friends, and since that's likely to be the case, I stick up for my friends."

"W-well, he is a martial arts master. He's trained all his life and he's going for teaching so he can become a teacher of martial arts," Naruto said hesitating slightly.

"Yeah so?"

"So he'd pulverize you!" he protested.

Kiba laughed then. "I doubt that. Not that you'd believe me, but I've been in my share of fights."

As Kiba said, Naruto stared at him dubiously.

"Come on, take me to him. I'll beat his ass for you real quick."

"Y-you're serious?"

"Of course," Kiba said, placing his book to the side and swinging his legs off the side of his bed.

Caught in a moment of indecision, Naruto was silent as Kiba stretched.

"Well?"

"I... I know where he'll be about now," Naruto said quietly, standing as well.

Kiba grinned a predatory grin and indicated for Naruto to lead the way.

- Elsewhere -

Gaara had finally ceased his brooding and was walking along the sheltered paths that lead from the buildings to various other places, his current destination was his own dorm, his roommate was thankfully someone quiet, one Shikamaru Nara. He had been asleep when Gaara left.

His face in it's usual frown of annoyance, Gaara continued to walk, coming to a crossroads that led to the dorms, library, computer lab, and then the main building.

There was the usual group of layabouts sitting against and around one of the deep green posts when he saw a blond and brunette approach, the blond staying at the far side, near the dorms.  
Gaara too, stopped, watching the brunette with increasing interest.

'_I know i should but i don't_  
_always say, what you want me to say,_  
_i know i could but i don't_  
_always act, like everything's ok,_  
_and now its all so clear,_  
_doesnt anyone see whats happening here?_'

"Which of you is Neji Hyuga?" Kiba asked, looking around at the teens sprawled about.

A tall, pale teen with girlishly long brown hair stood and said in a cold voice, "I am Neji Hyuga."

"Heh. Thanks for volunteering yourself," Kiba grinned at him.

"What is it you want?" He asked in the same tone, stepping out of his circle of friends.

"Something rather simple," Kiba replied, his grin never wavering.

"And that is?" Neji asked, starting to grow impatient.

In three quick strides, Kiba had closed the gap between them, his fist pulled back a punch aimed for Neji's head, as he expected, Neji dodged just in time to the right, Kiba spun and hit him with the side of his clenched fist, right in the jaw. Neji staggered back, momentarily stunned, which is when Kiba followed up his attack with a high kick into the underside of Neji's jaw, right beneath his chin. Neji flew into the air and Kiba did a roundhouse kick into his right cheek, sending the other boy sprawling to the ground amidst his friends.

"Heh. Not so tough," Kiba smirked and walked away with Naruto who was looking at him in shock.

- Gaara -

He watched the brunette with the facial tattoos walk away with the blond.  
His fighting skills were very impressive. The other teen had had no time to react. That indicated his mind was quick, sharp. He decided he would keep an eye on him.  
Perhaps they would have a class or two together.

Then, he began his walk to his dorm, following in the brunette's footsteps. Could the brunette be a potential ally? Someone to help him regain his business, should it need to be taken by force? Could he even teach him to fight? He was interested... It would prove useful, even though for his age he was quite small...

- Naruto and Kiba -

"That was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed once they were out of earshot of Neji and his friends.

"Heh. I told you."

"I know you did, but damn! That was fucking amazing!" Naruto gushed.

"He was surprised is all. I'm sure we'll cross again."

"Aww, you think so?" Naruto asked, suddenly saddened by the thought.

"I know so. Guy like him will be after me, him and his little friends. Wouldn't let a newcomer like me get the best of him," Kiba said with a shrug.

"Aww, Kiba! I didn't mean to get you involved in this!"

"You didn't. Besides, it's fun," Kiba said, throwing him a grin.

"Mm," Naruto made a noncommittal noise, his eyes sad.

_'Everything I, have ever been made of, hates who i am,  
I'm so glad you waited, can't get my mind,  
off how you could love me, i'm so behind,  
you're so far above me,  
and you'll always be  
the wind under my wings, above me  
I will not let it go to waste,  
I'm takin all,  
i got, and leavin' this place,  
and i, will not, be takin' up space,  
i'll take my best shot,  
i'm pickin up the pace_'


	3. Memory

'_Look at me_  
_And listen close_  
_So I can tell you how I feel before I go_  
_Just a year_  
_It's not much time_  
_For me to show you I am proud that you are mine_  
_I wish I had known the future in my heart_  
_Was just about to start_'

Kiba was sitting on his bed and listening to his iPod, Yellowcard's Sing For Me was playing, making him remember, bringing tears to his eyes.

- Memory -

Hana was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. Again. He looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. Not his own. Scrapes, too. He had been in another fight. He had broken the kid's nose and knocked his jaw out of place. He would have continued if Hana had not appeared and dropped the bag she had been carrying.

He was only ten.

He got into fights a lot. He couldn't help it. For one, it was fun. Two, it was great exercise. Three, wimps needed to be shown their place. Four, it was so easy to break stuff. Five, he felt alive when he fought. Six, most important, he felt totally at ease with Everything when he was in a fight. Everything simply felt Right.

Hana though, hated when he fought. But he didn't understand why. Their mom had been a fierce woman. She had been in the military. KIA, when Kiba was small. He never saw, but it made her cry when she saw him fight or saw him after a fight. She was afraid he was going to do as their mother had. She was afraid she was going to lose him long before his time.

Kiba wasn't privy to this information for another nine years.

- End memory/Begin next memory -

He was bandaging his right hand when the phone rang.  
Taking his time, Kiba walked out to the hall and picked up the phone, cradling it against his shoulder as he continued to wrap the bandage.

"Inuzuka residence, Kiba speaking," He said formally into the phone.

"Kiba... You might want to sit down."

He leaned against the wall, thinking. It was Nara on the phone, Shikamaru, he worked at the vet with Hana.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, not at all worried.

"There's been an accident," Shikamaru stated.

KIba was silent, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Your sister, she..., well she got bit. She went down, an ambulance came and took her to the hospital," Shikamaru said, hesitating only slightly.

"Wh...what?" Kiba asked, the shock slowly steeping into his mind, the fear.

"We were treating a chinchilla and it bit her. They're usually really calm, but this one was recovering then all of a sudden, he just bit her."

No. The only thought in his mind.  
He dropped the phone and ran, he ran all the way to the hospital, which actually was only about five blocks away.

When he got there, he demanded to know where he sister was being held. He jogged to the room, out of breath, his fear mounting.  
The doctor was just exiting her room when he stopped in front of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded, his voice a low snarl.

"Kiba..., Hana is in a coma. The animal must have had some disease, she won't wake. She doesn't react to anything. There's nothing we can do."

"You can keep her alive with the machines!" He protested.

The doctor looked at him.

"Do it!" He growled.

The doctor sighed and glanced away but said he would abide by Kiba's wishes as he was the only living relative.

He went into the room once she was all hooked up. He stared down at his sister's pale body. Staring, fear paralyzing him. He had to do something. Something. Anything.

He didn't know how long he stayed there for, but eventually, Shikamaru came in and walked him back to his house. Telling Kiba to get some rest. Numbly, Kiba had nodded and gone into the house. The dark, empty house.

He wound up in her room. Sitting on her dresser, he found a notebook.  
Instantly recognizing her handwriting, he began to read.

When he finished reading he set it down and sat on her bed, staring at his hands. Thinking of the anguish he had caused her.  
That would end now. No more fights. He would save her. He would become a vet and study every known disease and maybe even find new ones and then figure out the cure!

He had to. She was all he had left.

- End memory-

That was two months ago. Now, here he was, Yellowcard playing on his iPod and sitting in his college dorm. Hana would be proud. He was going to make something of himself.

'_Save tomorrow_  
_I can't follow you there _  
_Just close your eyes and sing for me_  
_I will hear you_  
_Always near you_  
_And I'll give you the words just sing for me_  
_Every lock_  
_On every door_  
_I put them there to try and hide you from the world_  
_And you kicked_  
_Yeah, you screamed_  
_You never understood, you're everything to me_  
_I just hope you know, the future in your heart_  
_Is just about to start_'

- Gaara -

He was laying on his bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Tear Away by Drowning Pool echoing in his thoughts as a memory began to replay itself.

- Memory -

He had always been different. Smarter. Sharper. More aware. Sure. Without fear.

Finally came a day on which he was to be tested for being smart. The test, had turned out to be a joke however. A cruel joke by his father. The questions and answers had no correlation, and when Gaara had written this and turned the test in, his father had gotten Very angry. Sentencing Gaara to his room, not even his siblings could visit him. He had nothing in there.  
Except for paper and pencil.

It was then he began to write down his plans for a buisiness.  
A few years later, his plans grew more serious and with the help of his uncle, he had started it.

For years, he, Temari, and Kankuro were happy as they could be. They moved to their Uncle's and lived there happily.  
Until, their father took notice of Gaara's growing success. At first, his interest seemed innocent, normal even. But Gaara knew his father was not to be trusted, but he could not refuse his company, to do so would mean having to go back to his father's.

So for a time, nothing became of his father's sudden interest.

And then it happened.  
He and his siblings were shipped to college, the business now in the hands of his father.

- End memory/Begin conscious thought -

He seethed with anger on the inside. Determined to get his business back. On the outside, he was calm, always.

He was pissed off. Beyond it. Soon, he would have his revenge. His business back. But not yet. This would take time. Planning. Very careful planning. His father was stupid in comparison to Gaara, but even then, his father had cunning, a moderate amount, he would be very cautious as well. Nothing he wouldn't be able to handle of course.

A smirk tugged at his lips then and he let it, for a brief second. Then, his face was a smooth mask again. He had much to do. Very much.

_'No looking back when I am gone (sing for me)  
Follow your heart it's never wrong (sing for me)  
No looking back when I am gone (sing for me)  
Don't second guess the note you're on  
Out of time  
All out of fight  
You are the only thing in life that I got right_'


	4. Kiba part 1

**A/N: This is part 1 of a two parted chapter, even though there will be two chapters, the two are taking place AT THE SAME TIME, until the obvious going forward moment. Hope you like, sorry for lack.**

* * *

'_When I was 8  
__I was sure  
__I was growing nerves  
__Like steel in my palm  
__Make a map of what you see  
__Direct pain effectively  
__I was 8,  
__I was sure  
__I was growing pain  
__Like lead in my feet  
__S.O.S. to my mother  
__Take the hinges off the door_'

Who he had been, and who he was now. It had only been two months since he decided to change for her. One little fight since. That one, with that Neji guy. It had been fun, but he couldn't do it again. No more. He had sworn. He can't. For her sake.

Kiba took a deep breath then, exhaling slowly.

He had to stay focused. Naruto was a cool guy, and that Neji guy had needed an ass kicking, but he didn't have to be the one to do it. He wasn't at the school to socialize. He was here to become a vet. To fix his mistakes. To save Hana.  
It was his responsibility. No one but him could do it. He would work until he figured it out, and if he died before then, well, he wouldn't! He would save her.

He had to get through school. It would be four long years before he was finished with school and able to begin to really study. Well, he could finish in two years if he went full time. He was considering going all year, he would get done faster and that was what mattered. Maybe..., his professors could even help him look for things. Most likely his biochemistry teacher, Orochimaru. He had yet to meet the man, but his hopes were starting to form.

He had so much to do. It scared him, the seriousness. How serious his life was getting and so quickly. Before..., before college, he had been a punk ass teenager. Now..., now he was becoming an adult. A serious, work oriented adult.

Normally, he wouldn't admit to being scared, but..., this, all of it, scared him. How much everything had changed, ever since Hana's accident. He wasn't as laid back or cheerful anymore. He was serious, he was focused.

The fights had been his life. Now, it would be finding a cure for Hana. She was everything. His only family. The woman who looked after him, the woman who did everything for him since their mother died. He had to save her. To fix what he had done.

Who he had been had torn Hana apart and he had never known. But now, he knew. He could be, no, he would be the one to save her. To start their relationship anew. He wouldn't fight. He couldn't. It was all up to him. No one else would do it. It was all up to him.

Just two months ago..., fights were everything. He was in an underground club. He won money in his fights. Depending on how many opponents he took on at once, how quickly he beat them, and any handicaps he gave himself. He had won thousands. That's how good he was. He lost his share of course. He didn't always win. He had the scars to prove that. Even from wins, he had scars.  
He had fought with weapons as well, giving him more scars. All of which he was immensely proud of, well, he had been. Now..., he wasn't sure. They did make him look tougher though.

Maybe he could show them off, today too...  
As a smile began forming on his lips, Kiba got up and found a pair of light gray skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt, going to shower and then take a stroll around campus.

'_When I was four plus a ten  
I was swinging fists  
Like nails in a board  
Pull your hands inside of you  
Six years 'till I'll be through  
I was four plus a ten,  
I was swinging back  
Like a race to be sure  
S.O.S. to my mother  
Take the hinges off the door  
S.O.S. to my mother  
Take the hinges off the door_'


	5. Gaara part 2

'_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_  
_I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all_  
_I'm not done,_  
_It's not over._  
_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_  
_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_  
_But I'm lost_  
_I'm so damn lost_  
_Oh I wish it was over,_  
_And I wish you were here_  
_Still I'm hoping that somehow_'

He had been moved swiftly out of the way. His father had taken everything. All the credit, all the money. Everything. Gaara had been neatly moved aside. Of course, he was formulating a plan to get everything back. To crush his father. It would be so easy. So very easy. He was going to begin a new company, similar, but much, much better than his first. And then, his new company would take over the old, his father wouldn't know it was him until too late, his greed would take over.

For this company to be better, he would need to broaden his assets. He was just short of genius. He could easily come up with something.

His thoughts drifted to the fight he had witnessed earlier.  
Perhaps..., a sort of mainstream fight club. Thousands were made on those. Hundreds of thousands. And that boy..., would be a perfect champion to pit others against. But first, he would have to talk to him...

And for some reason, as he thought of confronting the brunette, his heart started thumping in his chest, his cheeks heated with blood.  
Odd. His palms were clammy too. Definitely odd.

A fight club. With some money from his uncle, from his business, the little they had set aside, he would buy a warehouse, the place the fights would be held. And, of course, they would be a small prize for beating the champion, getting bigger with every fight he won, every night he didn't lose.

All he had to do was confront the brunette. And to do that, he had to go find him.

'_'Cause your soul is on fire_  
_A shot in the dark,_  
_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_  
_I breathe underwater_  
_It's all in my hands_  
_What can I do?_  
_Don't let it fall apart_  
_A shot in the dark_  
_In the blink of an eye_  
_I can see through your eyes_  
_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_  
_And it hurts_  
_Hurts me so bad_  
_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_  
_'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_  
_And it's sad_  
_It's so damn sad_'

He found the brunette leaning against one of the largest trees. Having changed from earlier, his tanned arms exposed, very muscular. Skinny jeans that hugged his sculpted calves as well.

Again, Gaara's heart began to beat faster, his cheeks heated.  
He forced his heart to calm before approaching.

"Might I ask your name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, you?" The brunette replied, looking down at him, a few inches taller.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he replied, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Sup?"

"I have a business proposal for you," Gaara responded.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to discuss it with you over dinner perhaps?" Gaara asked, thrown off, why had he asked Kiba to dinner?

"Sounds cool. I don't have a car, do you?"

"I do." Gaara answered calmly, his heart starting it's frantic pace again.

"Sweet. Want to go now?"

"I suppose... I will meet you in the parking lot," Gaara said quietly, thinking for a moment.

"Sweet," Kiba grinned widely.

'_Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow  
'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?  
I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark'_


	6. Proposal

'_I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_'

Kiba slid into the passenger seat and Gaara started the car. Smoothly pulling out of the campus parking lot and driving to the nearby Taco Bell.

After they got their food, they sat at a table by a window, far from the entrance.

"So, what's this proposal?" Kiba asked before taking a bite out of the Volcano taco he ordered.

"I saw how you took care of Neji Hyuga," Gaara responded, watching the brunette.

"Yeah and?"

"I would like you to be the champion of an underground fight club. You would get a share of the money. Once I regain control of my business, you would get about one third of all the money we made and some extra once my business begins again."

"No." Kiba nearly growled, his voice low.

"What?"

"You heard me." He replied, finishing his taco and getting out his wallet. He repaid the red head and got up.

Gaara merely stared at him in shock, he had been so sure...

"I can't do what you're asking," Kiba said softly, his back to the red head. "I can't."

With that, he walked away.  
Pain. He had heard pain in the brunette's voice. Real, raw, pain.

He finished his food deep in thought.  
Obviously, he had gone about that in the wrong manner. Perhaps it would be best to befriend him first. Then, maybe he could convince Kiba to join him. Perhaps not though. He had seemed very convinced of his inability to fight.

Spending more time with him should prove to unlock his secrets, why he can't.  
Nodding to himself, Gaara pocketed the money and got up.

Tomorrow. He would speak to him again.

- Kiba -

Tears pricked his eyes.  
Damn Sabaku No Gaara!

Why did he have to ask that?!

He swore he would never fight again. That thing with Neji was just standing up for Naru. He couldn't fight again. He life had taken a new path.  
But..., Gaara was sexy... No. He couldn't.

Wait, hadn't Gaara said something about getting his business back? What was that about?  
Maybe..., maybe if he helped Gaara, Gaara could help him, certainly the money from the fighting and from Gaara could help him in the long term... But..., he couldn't break his vow... But he'd be working to help find the cure... It was for the long term...

As he walked the shortish walk back to campus, he argued with himself over the merits of helping Gaara. He was completely torn.  
Also, he didn't know much about the red head. Maybe if they spent more time together he could make the decision?  
Yeah. Sounded good. He'd just have to find him tomorrow. Hang out with him. Get to know him.

School was the first step. Money the next. He would need lots of money...  
Fighting wasn't the only way..., but it was the quickest...

- Next day -

Kiba wore a pair of bright red skinny jeans and a gray muscle shirt, walking the campus in search of Gaara.  
He finally found him an hour later, sitting under a tree.

"Hey."

Gaara looked up, inclining his head slightly.

"Listen..., I'm sorry about walking off yesterday. But, I've thought about it some more, and I might be interested. But you have to tell me a little more first," Kiba said, crouching down beside the red head.

"It's a rather long story if you want it from the beginning," Gaara stated.

"That's fine. You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

The red head nodded and began. "I'm a genius. When I was younger, with my uncle's help, I started a business. My father never paid it or me much attention until he saw how much I was making. Not long ago, he shipped me, my brother, and sister here. Off to school. He took my business. He cut me out completely. I plan on taking it back, expanding it. I will start a new, better company. Then I will merge it with my old to make a new, far better and more powerful company. Of course, in order for this to come into effect, I need money. A starting place. Which is where, I had thought, you would come in. An underground fight club. You would be the fighter. Anyone could challenge you and bet on the winner. Each night you go without a loss, the pot for your loss gets bigger. But, i doubt you will lose."

Kiba listened silently, intently. He had a good plan. Kind of shady, with the fight club, but a good plan nonetheless.

"I like it."

Gaara smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching upward before resuming their emotionless state.

"Well, mine is nothing so enthralling. I've always fought, made me feel alive. In control. It made me truly feel. I liked it. I loved the fight. But my sister..., she hated it. Our mom was KIA, she feared the same thing for me, except, for a knife in the back or something. She was a vet, then she fell into a coma after being bitten by an animal they were treating at the hospital. They don't know what it is. So, I vowed off fighting, school, getting her better. That's my purpose now. I don't care how long it takes. It's what I need to do. It's the least I owe her."

Gaara was slightly shocked, but let none of it show.

"I've thought about your proposal. I like it..., but I'm just not sure..."

"I'm no where near ready yet. Think about it for a few days and then let me know. I hope you'll consider," Gaara responded, a slight smile on his face again.  
Damnit. Why did he keep smiling? Was it the Inuzuka boy? His stomach did feel strange when he was near him... Hmm..., Temari would know.  
He pushed those thoughts from his mind, focusing on Kiba.

"All right. I will. See you," Kiba said, standing and stretching, showing his toned and tanned abs.

Gaara felt heat rise into his cheeks and quickly looked away.

If Kiba saw, he gave no indication and walked off.

'_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here (right here), right now (right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive'_


	7. Fights and Love

A few days later, Kiba informed Gaara of his decision to help him.  
Two weeks after that, Gaara told Kiba he found a place to host the fights. Since telling Gaara he would help, Kiba began working out at the university gym.

The night of the first set of fights, Kiba wore dark red basket ball shorts and a gray muscle shirt. Gaara drove.

The first bet was of 500 yen, his opponent was a large man, beefy, more than half Kiba's height.  
Kiba's speed won that one, he was able to slip around the larger man and bring his clenched hands down upon the man's neck, he crumpled to the floor and did not get back up.

The second fight was worth 5000 yen, his opponent was a semi famous fighter. The boy was about Kiba's age, taller by a head, and slim, his arms slightly bigger than Kiba's.

The kid feinted to the left, Kiba slid to the side just barely as the kid's foot came up to Kiba's right. He dropped to the floor, planting his hands on the cold ground as if to do a push-up, he twisted his lower body and kicked up hard, catching the kid under the jaw, sending him up a few feet. Kiba jumped into the air, spinning and kicking him solidly in the cheek, the spectators parted as he flew towards them.  
He didn't get back up for a long enough time for Kiba to be declared winner.

Gaara announced that would be the last fight of the night, and every one but two people wandered out.  
Kiba leaned against a wall, watching the three. They spoke and finally all nodded to each other and the two left, Gaara walking over to speak to him.

"They have proposed a fight for next weekend. The prize will be a quarter of a million yen. They will handle promotion, by the time it is time for the fight, the prize will likely be at a half million."

Kiba stared at the redhead.

"That will be enough for my needs. I have no doubts that you will emerge victorious. It will be you versus two others. Every man for himself."

Gaara nodded, thinking. He was deep in thought when they returned to campus, going their separate ways.

Over the next week, Kiba increased his workouts and sparred with the two best martial artists in the university, Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji.  
Most times, Gaara would come observe and then he and Kiba would retire to Kiba's room.

The night before the fight, Kiba returned from the bathroom into his room, Gaara sitting on his bed, himself, he wore only boxers. Gaara was fully dressed in black cargo pants and a longsleeved dark red shirt.

Kiba laid down on the bed behind Gaara, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head.  
Gaara's eyes traveled down the toned, tanned body of Kiba, a blush heating his cheeks.

"Gaara, I've noticed that whenever you're with me, you blush, especially when I'm closer than normal. And I was wondering... If I make it through tomorrow night, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Gaara's mouth was dry, his face burned even more fiercely.

"Unless, of course... I'm wrong, in which case I apologize," Kiba said after a few moments had passed and Gaara hadn't said anything.

"I... I would like that, yes," Gaara finally managed, his voice even softer than usual.

"Great," Kiba grinned.

- The fight -

His opponents were taller than him and more muscular. They circled. One lunged at him and he ducked out of the way, that one crashing into the other who was going to jump on his back. He backflipped over them, grabbing them by the necks, he slammed their skulls together, breaking both of their noses and probably knocking a few teeth out.

One staggered to his feet but fell back down, Kiba was declared winner. With angry mutters, the crowd left, the fighters dragged away. After Gaara received the prize money they returned to his car.

"So, tomorrow night, dinner and a movie?" Kiba asked cheerfully.

Gaara blushed but agreed.

When they returned to the university, and Gaara had cut the engine, Kiba looked over at the red head. Gaara looked over at the brunette, slightly confused.  
"Thank you Gaara," Kiba whispered, leaning closer.

"It wasn't-" Gaara started but was stopped by Kiba's warm lips upon his own.  
Shocked Gaara merely sat there, in shock, but enjoying the warmth spreading from Kiba, spreading through his body. Finally, he returned the kiss as Kiba slid his arms around the slender teen and brought him closer.

When Kiba broke the kiss, his whispered to Gaara, "I can never properly thank you for what you've helped me do, but, anything you ask me to do, I will not hesitate to do it Gaara. I think, I'm falling in love with you..., and I'm sorry if it's too soon, but I had to tell you."

Gaara said nothing, he merely kissed him again, pressing his body into Kiba's.  
Kiba's arms tightened around him, he kissed back harder, dominating the kiss.

"I think I fell for you a month ago," Gaara told him softly after they broke the kiss.  
Kiba smiled and kissed him one last time.

"Tomorrow," Kiba nodded.

"Tomorrow," Gaara agreed.


End file.
